justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Danial6492000/Beat Yo Face: The Crystal Mascara UNTUCKED! - Episode 1: The New Generation
This is Untucked, backstage of the competition to become the Wiki's next sass supreme. This is everything you didn't get to see on the runway. Girl, if you're not watching Untucked, you're getting half the story! ---- Voiceover “'''Billy Eyelash, Gingica, María Netta, Natasha, Nateo G2D, Tina Dream', the six of you are safe. You may leave the stage.”'' safe queens leave the stage and make their way to the Untucked lounge Tina Dream:'' (confessional)'' I’m glad I’m not gonna be the first one to go home, but it feels condescending to not get critiqued on the runway, I came here to get better at what I’m already good at doing. Gingica: (confessional) Frankly, I’m kind of disappointed to be safe, I think my look is very well thought out and polished and I should be up there with the other girls on the runway right now. María Netta: (confessional) To be quite honest, I wasn’t that confident with my look today, I’m just happy to be safe. safe queens reach the Untucked lounge and take a seat ---- Frenemies Maria: Hello Gingica: hi bestie Maria: I’m not your bestie. cast pans over to listen to this conversation Gingica: OK hatsune miku calm down Maria: I don't know why you're calling me your bestie… Gingica: bestie. Maria: You are so annoying. Maria: And it’s not Hatsune Miku, it’s Sailor Moon�� Gingica: all anime is the same ma�� Tina: I’m no anime fan, but I’ve seen enough to find differences Maria: Thank you. Maria: "Gingica" I don't like you, you are so weird Maria: I am going to win this competition you are a loser rest of the cast look at each other in confusion Gingica: what the cucu Gingica: Let's see who gets the furthest into the competition, a serving queen like me, or a cucu? Maria: Excuse me did you just call me a cucu Maria: She called me a cucu, isn’t that cyberbullying? hosts are nowhere in sight Gingica: I did ahaha no I didn't because I did Gingica: when the judges gonna need to bring in an excavator to escort me Maria: You are untalented, see you when i'm in the top 3 ��Actually no because you will be eliminated ahahah Gingica: and who are you again Maria: Next drag superstar Gingica: next drag supersh*t maybe Maria: You are sh*t OHHHHH conversation gets heated Gingica: I am THE sh*t you are WHAT? Maria: Next Drag superstar I already said. I am the queen�� leaves the Untucked lounge and goes outside for a smoke break ---- She's Coming Out, She Wants the World to Know! other queens enter the Untucked lounge after being critiqued OzQueen: Ready for the #byf3gala comes back from her smoke break Gingica: omg put the clown make up on so you can perform at the circus nearby when you get eliminated first challenge OzQueen: It’s really funny because you think that what you’re saying affects me and it actually does LOL OzQueen: Gingicas look for tonight������ Gingica: So girls, what yall think of the new judges? silence '' ''bats her eyes Gingica: byf having new judges every 2 years because they get on retirement hosts intervene Hosts: Ladies! In addition to your prizes for winning the competition, the winner of the season will also earn a coveted spot on the Sass Supreme Hall of Fame! Gingica: wait this means I'll have my face next to queen of snakes�������� HoWaffles: who said that............... Gingica: she won s2… HoWaffles: who said you’re winning s3 �� Gingica: ...the script rucucucu Robin: I wanna collab with Queen of Snakes silence Gingica: when me and ozcar hack byf servers and put us as tied win in the script Robin: Winning by being bottom 2 every episode? Gingica: @Natasha she dissin u Robin: Or winning cuz you're old like Chad Michaels did? Gingica: my age still lower than the amount of times you had to audition OHHHHH Tina: your teenage dream has arrived Gingica: guess I’m asking for a refund Robin: So you're gonna look like a 40 year old soccer mom with that Witness hair? rucucucu Tina: i saw something that looked like you when i was filming my bathroom cover of NRO Gingica: OOOOOOOOOH Maria: Guys I am really confident about my look I am going to win�� Gingica: But girl, you’re safe... OzQueen: I hope everyone fails and go home Sin D: win last place Maria: You first. OzQueen: cucu you fatty Maria: Omg Maria: Guys, i’m lesbian OzQueen: Ew Maria: Umm, are you homophobic? OzQueen: Yes I hate gays Maria: Omg… That is not okay Hannah: Seriously. OzQueen: It is Hannah: Go to hell. Sin D: homophobic queen! Maria: I don’t like homophobic people please X observes Sin D: millie bobbie brown found dead OzQueen: Lesbians pride gays go to hell xoxo Maria: Excuse me? OzQueen: Lesbians are the true t OzQueen: Gays are just holes Maria: This is so not okay right now Sin D: honey im already going to hell Maria: I am just… shocked Hannah: So am I OzQueen: Periodt Maria: OzQueen stop being homophobic please. I Am being nice Sin D: drag herr! Hannah: We're all queens. So we're all beautiful talking to the camera Maria: Hello hosts i would like to show you that OzQueen was being homophobic and he does not like me because I am a lesbian and I think someone called me a cucu OzQueen: Made some points Sin D: cucu rights! Maria: PLEASE STOP SAYING cucu! I am very offended Sin D: when ozcar said "be gay and do crimes" i didn't feel that chokes OzQueen: Lesbians are icons Maria: I am not a Category D. Kate and OzQueen look at each other confusingly Maria: Guys, my favorite drag queen is The Vixen because she is black in the room bursts out laughing Maria: I am not like OzQueen, I love gay people and I love black people, I love everyone! #Equality Sin D: Jihyo from twice is my fav black icon! OzQueen: Miss Sin D Kate looking like Sin D: cucu Sin D: kill the g*ys! OzQueen: PeridoT ---- Beat Yo Diversity intervene again Via D’Agem: Judges update: we all p*ssed ourselves laughing in our custom Zaldy® gowns Sin D: p*ss in my mouth so i can advance towards the finale OzQueen: Katy is chained to a cell restriction Via D’Agem: @Tina, thoughts? of Snakes shamelessly promotes Fad Guy Queen of Snakes: Stream and you’ll be propelled to top 3 �� OzQueen: Hey Arnold Via D’Agem: @Gingica, thoughts? OzQueen: Byf cast Via D’Agem: forgetting natasha is black… Sin D: white cucu rights! Sin D: C****** lookin a** cucu OzQueen: Todas as trans phinisimas fumando macolha Sin D: is this what the Spanish cucu said when she was doing a half a**ed vogue? pans to Maricarmen Sin D: me omw to cucu the hosts' cucu for the crown Sin D: i want daddy pig to shove his long strong fat heavy hammer into my REDACTED laughs in confusion OzQueen: Me and miss Sin D. seducing the judges to be on top 2 Gingica: but fail to do so cause I'm first and Gingica fat 2nd gives the queens the 5-minute warning Robin X, and OzQueen practice the lip-sync song as they predict themselves to be in the bottom 2 ---- Back on the runway… Voiceover “'''Robin X', Hannah, I’m sorry my dears but you are up for elimination”'' ['''Nateo G2D' interferes]'' ''Nateo: I would like to forfeit the competition. I haven’t been feeling particularly well recently, I can’t continue the race.'' ''QOS: Are you sure?'' ''Nateo: Gia Gunn Absoluteeeeely.'' ''Hosts: Nateo G2D, although your time with us here wasn’t as long as we would’ve hoped for, you are still, a crystal sister. Keep on spreading your clown-isms around the world! Now…'' ''Nateo: Goodbye! Love you all!'' ---- G2D heads to the werk-room and packs her bags Nateo:'' (confessional) I know it’s still the first episode and I’m already clowning around and quitting, but, it is for the best, I trust my crystal sisters this season to put on a show and entertain. I don’t feel bad or regretful about leaving at all. ''G2D drives off in a van Nateo: Goodbye my clowns! See you on the flip side! *Kisses* ---- 11 QUEENS REMAIN Category:Blog posts